Max Can Never Get A Break!
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Angel had knocked her sensless after the flock kicked her out. Then an Eraser took a punch when she awoke in the woods. Her only choice is to go live with her Mom's new family... in Forks. What could happen? Cullens come later on.
1. My New Temporary Home

My arm hung limply as I got nearer and nearer to Forks, Washington. Mom had gotten married and I was happy- that is, until I was brutally kicked out of the flock for who knows why.

_Flash Back_

_No one spoke as we all ate a crispy couple of Rats. _

_The kids refused to look at me, Iggy had advantage there because he _couldn't _look at me, and Fang was glowering at me from across the fervid flames. _

_"What?" I asked, irritation rising in my chest. _

_"You know what!" Iggy snapped angrily. Nudge and Gazzy nodded, a cold look set in their eyes. I was utterly confused._

_I looked to Angel for an explanation, but flinched when I saw how she was glaring at me. It wasnt just a glare- her glare was full of hate. Full of acid. If looks could kill, the great Maximum Ride wouldn't be so great anymore. _

_"Angel?" I breathed. She hardened her glare. I looked to Fang. He stared at me across the fire with his angry expression, his eyes glazed with black fury. _

_He looked at Angel for a second, and she gave a brief nod. Her eyes bored into mine. _

We want you gone, Max. _Angel thought at me. My eyes widened and I shot up from the floor, no one took any notice. _

_"What? Why?" I gasped, staring only at Angel. _

You know why. _She set her mouth in a hard line, and I slowly fell into the black hellhole surrounding me, leaving my flock staring at me with the most hate I'd ever seen from them. _

_And it was dirested toward me._

_End Flashback_

I shuddered mid air, remembering how I'd woken up in the forest, being thrust against a tree by a very giddy looking Eraser. He had raked a claw from my shoulder to my wrist, it was bleeding furiously, dripping into the forest below. My eyes found, far below, a white house with a huge Chevy truck in the driveway. This was it.

I lowered in the woods and walked about a hundred feet to the house. My throat was tight as my good arm pressed the doorbell, hearing a little _ding-dong _that made me wonder who came up with doorbells in the first place.

The door opened slowly, and a very happy Ella flounced out, thrusting her arms around me. "Max! Oh, my God. You're here! I was thinking you'd come visit much later, but..." Ella stopped hugging me as the blood from my arm oozed it's way onto her's. I could've mistaken her eyes for fancy Iris dinner plates.

She threw her arm around my shoulders and pulled my inside. Ella pushed me down into a kitchen chair. Another girl- probably the new stepsister Ella had told me about- sat, staring wide eyed at my arm. She was doing homework across the table, and I smiled sheepishly.

Ella stood in front of the staircase. "Mom! Max is here! She's hurt!"

"Not so loud..." I murmured. I'd gotten so used to the penatrating silence, I'd forgotten what it was like to be around screaming children all the time. Not that Ella was a child, but-

"Max! Max, what happened?" Mom grabbed my arm and took a horrified look at it. She looked up at me impatiently waiting for an answer. I peered at Bella, I think that was her name, hesitantly.

Mom looked at Bella, too and said quickly. "Ella, can you and Bella go shopping or something? I've got to talk to our guest." Ella nodded, stiff as a soldier, and hustled a confused Bella out of the room. Ah, so her name _was_ Bella.

"Max, _what happened_?" Mom asked. "Where is the flock? Why aren't they with you?"

"I got jarred by an Eraser after Angel knocked me sensless _after_ she declaired the flock was kicking me out." I said hurridly, avoiding mom's eyes.

"They... _kicked _you _out_?" Mom asked in angry awe.

"Yeah," I wished she would let go of my arm. "Mom, that hurts."

She realized how hard she was squeezing my bloody arm and quickly let go, rushing over to her medical supplies. She bandaged it up after putting some antobiotic -which I _still _loathe smelling- on it. I was glad she had decided to drop the whole flock thing, at least, for now.

She allowed me to stay with them. But, as she had so smartly said, on one condition.

That condition was...

"What!?" I shreiked. "Go to _school?_" Mom nodded. I had agreed to introduce myself to everyone, but a _school_?

"Yes, Max, an actual school." She smiled.

I stared at her in shock. Did she not remember last occurance?

She rolled her eyes. "Max, I've made sure this school was safe and secure. Don't worry."

I _did _trust her.... but then again, I trusted the flock a teensy bit more. Hey- don't give me that look! I knew them way before I knew my own mom!

Anyway... I agreed. Sadly, I had also agreed to go to a cook out down in, uh, La Push, was it? Yeah, I think that's what they called it....

Ella and Bella - Ha, how ironic, right?- had come home, and soon after, Charlie.

Mom stood in the middle of the kitchen while they all sat, looking confused. Except for Ella, who was jumping with excitement.

"Everyone, this is Max. She is my other daughter and will be staying with us from now until..." She looked at me, I didn't remove my gaze from the floor. "Well, until she decides otherwise."

Slightly, my lips curved up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. In only five minutes, I had been introduced to everyone, and was happier than I'd been since the flock had expelled my from the group.

Like I said, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. School, Cullens, La Push Oh My!

"_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!!!!!_" Ella's screech made it's way into my _Raptor Hearing. _Curse this super Avian hearing stuff.

I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the blankets, and falling facefirst onto a wooden floor. Thanks Ella.

"First day of school- for you, at least.... But still! C'mon, get dressed!" She squealed, already dressed in a knee-length skirt, Flaring red tanktop, and jean jacket. She lightly put her eye liner on, looking almost amused as she watched my stumble to the dresser.

So I had a few choices on clothes. Jeans and a white T-shirt, Jeans with grass stains and a white T-shirt with mild grass stains, or Jeans with ripped knee caps and a white T shirt with a few minor gashes.

Hmm, tough choice, dont you think? I pulled the Jeans and a white T shirt out and threw them on messily, earning a scoff from Ella. I slowly slunk downstairs, rubbing my eyes. Mom stood in the kitchen making pancakes and sasuage. Bella was picking at them occasionally, glancing out the window every few minutes anxiously.

After I scarfed down my five helping of breakfast, Mom turned to me. "Wheres Ella? She's going to make us late if she just started her, um, _primping_."

I chuckled as Ella flitted down stairs, her hair bouncing behind her. I shot a sarcastically angry glare at her. "And you said _I _was going to be the one making us late."

She grinned and softly punched my shoulder, eating a quick sasuage before hopping into Mom's new black Acura. "Nice." I comented as she slid into the front. Ella insisted on sitting in the back, like a "Chauffeur" or something like that. So I ended up sitting in the passenger seat.

_Well, _I thought bitterly. _At least I'm not driving. _

"Where's Bella?" I watched the flock of geese fly above.

"She rides to school with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Mom giggled. "He is surprisingly handsome. Almost inhuman."

She didn't realize the hitch of my breath. Handsome? Erasers looked like SuperModels... I guess I'd just have to wait, and see.

I got my scedule and found out how much Karma hates me. I had Biology with Bella and her boyfriend, Edwin? Edwan? No- Edward, right?

I stood in front of the class as Mr. Banner said, "Well, introduce yourself."

"Uh, okay." I turned to the class after handing him the information about me he 'needed'. "I'm Max Ride. Hi..."

Mr Banner looked at me oddly and said, "Okay, then, just go sit in the back, behind Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

I nodded and hastily sat down, maybe a little quicker than I should've...

Nothing interesting happened in school. No Erasers busting through windows, no Flyboys blowing up the labs, no poisened food, and- hey, no teachers with tazers, remember that?

But now I had to go to a stupid cook out. What was it even for? A sigh escaped my lips as we drove to La push from school. Ella was complaining about not being able to change into nicer clothes.

Now, all that _normal stuff _must be boring you, so I'll tell you where it gets interesting.

I was looking up into the most Eraser-like eyes I'd seen yet. Sam Uley. All his friends had the same type of eyes- plus the smell made my skin crawl. I ignored the shudder I wanted to give and shook hands with everyone -_everyone. _The noise pounded my sensitive ear drums and I knew they'd explode it I didnt get away soon. I took a little walk up to the tops of the cliffs, wishing I could just _fly! _

"Hey- what are you doing up here?" I spun and found myself face to face with Jacob Black.


	3. This was SUCH a messed up town!

"What's it to you?" I retorted. His eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Sorry, I'm not usually like... this." I gestured toward my stiff form, it was a lie. I _was _always like this.

"No, its okay. Why did you suddenly move here? I mean, I didn't hear from Bella you were coming." Jacob slowly made his was over to me. I shrugged.

"I didn't realize I'd be coming either, until a series of... misfortunate events." **(A/N: Geddit? Geddit? Okay.... more story!) **

He sat next to me, looking thoughtful. "What do you mean?"

I said nothing. I shrieked in my mind, _I dont wanna talk about it! Leave a girl to mourn! _

"Oh, I get it. You want to be alone?"

_Yes, yes, yes! _"Kind of, yeah."

He stood up, giving me a last glance, and left. I realized how he smelled. How is prescence made my hair stand up like a static charge had run through me. I only felt this way when Erasers are near. This guy and his friends.... Supermodel good looks, big and buff, a few scars... they could very well be something like that... But if they were, wouldn't Jacob try to kill me while we were alone and out of sight? I was highly doubting they were Erasers, but _what _were they?

This reminded me of the Cullns. Pale and buff, excused from Gym, goldenish eyes... What was up with this town? I had been excused from Lunch to fill out some forms about school, but I'd caught brief glimpses of them.

I slowly made my way along the cliff, wishing I could fly away, again.

"You hate it here so much you'd be willing to jump?" Ella spoke next to me. I heard her coming, so I didn't jump.

"No," I laughed, but sighed longlingly. "I wish I could just fly away, you know? Oh- my bad, you dont know. But just try to imagine- flying high above the world, feeling like, well- like God! Its so amazing, you cant let it go."

"Max," Ella said quietly. "You know _you _can fly away _anytime _you want to."

I was quiet. How true that was. So why hadn't I?

Well, as you know, I dont have a clue as to why I was brutally expelled from the flock. My best guess is they were sick of flying around fighting and living off to putrid survival skills. I could deal, but they couldn't. Maybe that was why. Well, that was what I was going by.

"Ella, people -who know my secret- tell me I can just fly away. Leave everything behind- the way it is. Let the world crumble while I watch in boredom from above. I just _cant _do that." I said sadly. "I have a mission. I am geneticaly enhanced to complete it." The way I said it made me sound like Omega, an emotionless robotic monster. "I cant just drop everything... Why wont anyone _understand _that?"

Ella patted my shoulder as we started walking back, the sky started to turn a purple-black combination. She looked up into my eyes, I could feel it. I didn't look back, just ahead. "Max, your telling me your can start over. But you can!"

"No," I said, knowlage clear in my voice. "No, because I cant go back now. If I can't go back, I have to go forward. Which brings me back to the whole 'Now I cant drop anything' subject."

Ella sighed, clearly annoyed with my stubborn attitude.

All through the night when I lay in bed awake, I reminded myself of why I couldnt' drop anything. I also loathed how much Ella had sounded like Fang with the "You can stop if you want" thing that was now running around in my mind. A silhouette passed the window so quick, I had to rethink if I'd actually seen it. But I had. And now, I was getting totally freaked.

This was _such _a messed up town!


	4. Unwanted Visitor

My eyes opened slowly, seeing dark morning, well, darkness. It reminded me of Fang. _Fang. _Why did he kick me out? I never would have thought, my favorite person in the world would've betrayed me like that.

But he _had. _

I sighed and heaved myself out of bed, glancing drowsily at the clock. 3:30 am. School. Another day of school. Why me?

I thought about where I would go, if I _did _leave.

_No, _I thought against it. _I finally have a family I can _trust. _I'm not giving it away like they did. _

My feet unconsioncly dragged into the kitchen, my hands working sluggishly to make a simple cup of coffee. I plopped down at the kitchen table and prodded my temples with my index fingers. What was going on? I had to think of what was happening before my head exploded, leaving chunks of- well, you get the picture.

So listing my options was easy.

1) I can leave and risk being taken back to the School.

2) I can stay here and risk my family getting hurt by Erasers.

3) I can visit occasionally after hiding out somewhere else, leaving my family in safety.

4) I can look for the flock and demand explanations.

5) I can suck it up and get on with life while living here and not being found by Erasers because I'll act _normal. _

Hm.... Hard choices. I never said _deciding _was easy, now, did I?

I watched silently as the sun arose. The pink splashing scross the darkened sky, mixing with orange, and purple, too. The bird's chirping was faintly heard through the glass window.

"What am I going to do?" I murmured quietly, rubbing my eyes.

The doorbell rang loudly, and though I have super Raptor hearing, I was so concentrated on what was going to happen I didn't notice someone coming to the door.

My feet dragged to the door, my hand fell upon the knob and turned slowly. My eyes widened as the visitor shrieked with excitement.

My little visitor, my blond haired, blue eyed, sweet voiced Angel.

My mouth opened, but no sound flowed out. As I stared into her grinning face, I felt all that pain and sorrow flow back to me, all that mourning. Those feelings of abandonment swept into my system, mixing togethor and creating what other than that putrid feeling I had experianced so much.

Hate.


	5. My Temper Rises

My eyes stared helplessly forward. _Move, Max! Tell her to get out! They betrayed you! _

That's what I told myself over and over as tears spilled over. I wanted to kill. An Eraser right now would be good.... or a flyboy... or something- anything!

My lips parted and a deadly eerie voice seeped out, "Get out."

Angel flinched back, but looked determined.

_Leave, go go go! _

"Get. Out. Of. Here."

She sniffled, tears of her own spilling out. "Why, Max?"

"You knocked me sensless, and then left me for Eraser meat! You then come back, you of all people, and ask me 'why'? _'Why'? _Are you kidding me? You were the only ones trustworthy! You know what? I hate you. All of you. Your right up there with Jeb. And Omega. And every other twisted Whitecoat there ever was! Oh- and lets not forget Ter Borcht!"

I breathed heavily, rubbing my temples and looking up at the staircase. No one heard, good.

I looked into Angel's eyes, boring mine into her's. Hard as I could, I thought at her, _I want you gone. Got it? _

Angel's eyes were swimming with tears. _But we came all this way! Max, please!_

_No, _I thought angrily, still rubbing my temples. _Leave now or else I'll-_

"Hey, Max." I heard Bella's quiet, clumsy footsteps and spun. "Who's this?"

"Uhn.... The new paper girl. I don't think she'll keep the job, she's awful at it." I murmured the last part just low enough for Angel to hear, and when she gasped, I grinned.

Ella flounced down the stairs and stopped cold when she saw Angel.

Ella's face formed a mask of fury, which looked a little foolish on her. "You...!"

I shook my head and smiled tightly. Ella looked at me, concern in her eyes. "Hey Ella, guess what? She's the new paper girl. Isn't she adorable?"

Ella took the hint and smiled just as stiffly as I. "Ah, yeah, cute. So- where's the paper?"

Angel sniffled and looked at the ground.

"Oh, paper girl doesn't have the paper, what a pity." Ella sneered, walking stiffly into the kitchen. Bella looked at us oddly and shrugged, following Ella.

_You see? No one wants you -or anyone else from the flock- here anymore. You had your chance. The great Maximum Ride wishes you well, you sick traitor. _I thought hard. That made Angel burst into tears.

Over Angel's crying, I called into the kitchen, "I'm going for a _walk_, Ella. Got it?"

Ella's head appeared around the kitchen door. "Yeah, sure Max!" Her gaze flickered to Angel. "Don't get eaten by bears or anything."

I laughed half-heartedly and strolled out of the house, slamming the door behind me and walking past a torn apart Angel. My pace quickly changed as the guilt took over. I walked, then jogged, then ran, then sprinted. My emotional wall broke through. Tears leaked slowly, then they poured, then they smothered my face.

I ran and ran, stopping in a nearby feild in a clearing in the forest. Breathing hard, I looked around helplessly, as if looking for my best friend. Maybe that's what I _was _doing. Hoping he would stoll casually out of the trees, that over dramatic expressionless voice, then make a remark about my leading skills, though I know he wouldn't mean it. But that wouldn't happen. That would never happen. Angel was probably back at the Flock, telling them what had happened- or maybe they were watching the whole time.

My luck increased a tiny bit when a couple Erasers arrived, circling me.

"Hey Max, how you gonna get out of this one?" One sneered.

"Ah, I'm famous, then, am I? How nice, the School actually remembers me." I grinned evily. Before launching at an Eraser, I felt a gentle jab at my mind blocks, but it wasn't like Angel's. I dismissed it as soon as my fist hit an Eraser's jaw, being rewarded with a sickening _snap! _

So the fight begins- and not just with Erasers, as I soon found out.

The fight would be with Erasers-

And myself.

_Again. _


	6. Omega

I wiped my blood-stained hands on my jeans, sighing with relief as I watched the last Eraser snarl at me and flee.

That fight didn't last long, plus I was happy with my fighting. That whole time, I didn't stop. One kick after another, one punch after the last. I was uninjured, but I kept feeling that weird tingle at my mind, I pushed my mind blocks up, just being my Paranoid self.

"You haven't changed much, then, have you?" A dead voice said. I recognized that voice. I didn't want to turn. Once I looked into those cold, emotionless eyes, there would be no turning back.

But if I couldn't go back, I had to go forward.

My eyes locked with the dead eyes of Omega.

The last time I'd seen him, he'd been trying to kill me for publicity. Well, I had a feeling he was trying to do that again.

"I'm guessing you haven't, either." I snapped. He stared at me emotionlessly. I got into a fighting stance, as did he. We circled eachother.

"You know why the flock kicked you out?" Omega asked in a zombie-like tone.

I stiffened, but kept mirroring him. "No- enlighten me, Omega. Why did they kick me out?"

"I told them you had betrayed them." He stated, making my world crumble.

"You... Did... What?" I growled.

"I did it so we could have a fair rematch," Omega droned.

"Your going to die." I whispered.

"What?"

"Your a dead man, Omega!" With that, I launched myself at him, using all my weight to knock him down, punching him over repeatedly.

I wasn't me then. Once my fist hit Omega, I was a completely different person. I wanted to see him spill blood. I wanted to see him dead.

I was no longer Maximum Ride

I was a _monster._


	7. Weirdo Wolf

**Just to clarify:**

_Monster _

**Jeb**

_**Angel **_

_Max_

* * *

Omega slipped out of my torniquet-like hold long enough to knock me down, as I did to him.

"Get off!" I screeched at Omega, jumping to my feet. He blinked and took a swipe at me. I was unprepared. I slammed into a tree, my anger flaring like a fervid flame.

I glared at him, satisfied as he flinched slightly. But not satisfied enough.

_Not satisfying enough. Want him dead_. The monster inside me snarled. I want him dead. I want him to suffer through his worst fear. Slithering through his mind, I found his worst fear is being forgotten. Afraid he'll be exterminated. He's afraid to die.

_This is easy. Get him. Make him feed on his fear while you stand watching in happiness_. I grunted in agreement. My eyes flared as I made him remember when he had first been created and experimented on. Pain. Immense pain. Angry scientists leaning over him, cackling.

I stood over him as he fell to the ground and shook violently. Slowly, I walked around him, laughing evilly as the emotionless mess twiched.

"Your biggest fear is to die- to be forgotten. I wonder why?" I smiled menacingly, kicking his jaw hard. His neck snapped and his eyes began to fade.

My legs gave out and I breathed heavily. What just happened? Monster. No! I wasnt a monster! I wasn't created for hurt and mayhem! I didn't do anything to deserve this! Tears splashed one by one onto the grass beside a no longer alive Omega.

"What have I become?" I whimpered. I heard a grunt from a few feet behind me, and spun, hopping up into a crouch. A huge- **huge**- wolf stared at me with black eyes. His black fur was long.

The wolf growled angrily, head inclined toward Omega.

"Kill me if you must." I snarled. "But let me remind you- wait a minute, I'm talking to a freaking _wolf_!"

**Maximum, you need rest.**

I growled low in my throat. _I dont want rest!_

**You may not want it, but you need it one way or another. **

Stupid Jeb. Stupid voice. Stupid everything! My vision blurred a little and I realized Jeb was brutally right.

I tried to stand, but collapsed once more. I tried again, stumbling before leaning against a tree and sliding down to the hard, cold forest floor.

"Pathetic, Max, real pathetic," I scolded myself drowsily. The weird thing about my tired state was it didn't feel like I was falling asleep or getting really sleepy. It felt like my body was asleep, but I myself wasn't.

My heart was racing, my breath was slow. My eyes were burning, but when I closed them, they opened again, eager to look around at my surroundings protectively.

I felt something nudge my shoe and heard a whimper, I looked up to meet those same black eyes.

"What? Your still here?" I mumbled. His eyes narrowed- wait, _narrowed. _

"What do you have against wolves?" A voice chuckled from the shadows. I was too tired to show a shocked expression.

"Jacob," I murmured, then smiled a little. "Personal grudge. You followed this wolf here?"

"Yeah- well, actually..." Jacob started, but the black wolf growled. Jacob backtracked. "I'll let Sam Uley tell you _after_ you've gotten some rest."

"I don't wanna," I sounded like a five year old. "But I guess I have to, anyway. Thanks."

Jacob nodded. "You'll be riding on the wolf's back- that okay with you?"

_No! Of course its not okay! _"Sure, whatever..."

I hobbled up onto the wolf's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Boy was he _hot! _My arms felt like they were burning up, but I ignored that, only thinking of a nice, warm bed.

I was out before we got to the house, apparently, because I woke up new and refreshed to the sound of arguing outside of the door to the room I was sleeping in.


	8. Laugh Attack and Some Answers

"Jacob, we can't tell her! No way!" I heard a voice hiss.

"Why not? She's obviously got a secret, too." Jacob's voice said.

"That is true, Jacob. But she could be dangerous." I heard a low, rusty voice murmur.

"'Could Be'! I bet she isn't, though." A voice said. This one was feminine. A girl.

"Emily, don't go siding with him!" The rusty voice gasped.

"I'm not siding with anyone, I just agree with Jacob stronger than I agree with you., Sam." The girl- Emily- sounded like she was grinning.

"Emily!" The rusty voice -Sam- sighed in exasperation.

"Hey- guys? Why don't we just try to talk to her- y'know, get some answers, she wouldn't keep them in, right? She'd tell people she could trust." The voice-the first one- suggested.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, loud enough for them to hear me.

The bickering stopped immediately, and I chuckled.

The door opened and Sam Uley leaned atainst the doorframe. A boy with sandy blonde hair sat at the side of the bed I laid on. I think his name was.... Seth? Yeah- he looked like a Seth. Jacob walked in and sat next to Seth and a girl hurried in, too. Gosh, lotsa people. Heh heh.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked, eyeing me cautiously.

"I dunno," I grinned as his eye brows scrunched togethor, he was confused. "How much was I supposed to hear?"

"None of it, really." Seth piped up.

"Oh, well, then I didn't hear anything." I leaned back against the bedframe.

They all exchanged glances and I laughed.

"You people-!" I laughed harder. "You people are _hilarious!_"

They really were! I'm not even joking! The way they were examining me, as if I was an unknown species. I'd gotten used to that, but when you add confusion and idiotic happiness, it is just too much!

"What's so funny?" Seth scratched his head, looking like he was thinking a little too hard.

"What's so...? Your kidding. Have you never noticed how you people make the funniest expressions?"

They made another hilarious confused swarm of expressions. I laughed harder.

"Cut it out!" I laughed, doubling over, laughing into my knees.

"I honestly don't get it..." I heard Seth mutter anxiously.


	9. You can eat HOW MUCH?

**_Oooooooooookay! Hi! _**

**_Friday the Thirteenth is FINALLY over! My day has sucked. I couldn't stop laughing in Math, I fell asleep in Language Arts, and I hit my head three times, fell over my two feet four times, and down stairs seven times. ALL IN ONE DAY._**

**_I mean, I know I'm a Klutz, but come on! _**

**_Anyway...... Special Thanks to CoHOCD, Snow leopard freak, Twilight Crazy Fan, pigs103, Jezabel Raewin, and Halogirl240, only because they were the first few commentors. _**

**_I love all your support, trust me, it just hurts typing so much! :( I'm lazy today, so I apologize! _**

**_I hope you like- no, love my story and I hope you're Friday the Thirteenth wasn't as klutzy as mine! xD _**

**_By the way, like I said before, I'm lazy, so I might've spelled some words wrong. ^.^ _**

**_

* * *

_**

I'd gotten hungry after a while of questions. They were easy questions, nothing big. "What's your name, again?", and, "You moved in a few days ago, right?" - oh, and can't forget "God, you look terrible! What happened?". Yep. Gotta love 'em. In the middle of the questioning, my stomach grumbled so loud, I'd be surprised if China wasn't getting an earthquake right about then. Emily looked at me pitifully. God, I hated that.

"How long since you've had a..." She looked over my body, that was starting to resemble an anorexic sloth. "Um, how long since you've had a decent meal?"

My spirits brightened. "Oh! Uh... this morning. But if I could have some more, that'd be awesome!" My stomach backed me up, growling evilly.

"You got it! What would you like?"

I grinned. "Well... I don't want to eat _too much_, so... two bags of Sun Chips, I don't care which kind, just make them big. Maybe two steaks and a few sodas? Yeah.... that should fill me up for now."

They all stared at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. Heh, who knew these days?

"Y-you can eat that much?" Jacob looked at me incredously.

"Pfft," I scoffed. "I'd barely call that 'much'! I need three thousand calories a day."

"Are you _serious_?" Seth gasped.

"I've got a high matabolism." I held up my hands in innocence, chuckling a little as Emily walked out of the room, looking dazed.

"So were exactly did you say you were born?" Sam Uley asked, still leaning on the door frame.

I didn't _say _anything about that, as a matter of fact. _Nice try, Uley. _"I dunno." They expressions were... well, once again, priceless. What was with these comedy people? God, its funny.

"You- you don't _know _where you were _born_?" Seth asked with big eyes.

"Not exactly, but I know where I ended up unwillingly." I smiled. They all looked confused, so I sighed in an exasperated matter. "Everybody thinks your born in the hospital, then the doctor gives you to your mother, and she smiles lovingly then murmurs, 'She's perfect,' or something. He, since your guys. But anyway, then you go home, and soon learn to speak. Then walk, then ride a bike. Then play football, or soccor, or something interesting like that. Right?"

They all nodded dumbly.

"Well, when an average baby was learning to talk, I was running through a maze with a shock collar on my ankle that zapped me everytime I stopped. At a very young age I learned that the only person you can possibly trust, is yourself. At fourteen, fifteen, I'm not sure, I learned one of the people who made me run in that maze, and go through hell, was my dad. He soon told me my mother was in Arizona, and I'd known her for a short amount of time. At this age, I know more than you could imagine. At this age, I'm like einstine. I'm wiser than anyone I know. That's not a lie, trust me."

I looked down at my hands, clenching them and unclenching them as I felt their incredoulous gazes on my face.

"... Is that why you asked, 'How do I know I can trust you?'?" Sam Uley murmured, his gaze intent on my face. I sighed.

"Yes. You want my trust, you earn my trust. It's not easily granted."

Sam nodded, shifting his gaze to the floor. I gasped as I smelled bacon. She made bacon! Yes!

Emily peeked in and carried a plate of bacon in, literally covered in bacon. She held two cokes in one hand while balancing the tray in the other. After she set them down, she brushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled at me. "I'm sorry, you said you needed three thousand calories... so I thought I'd make bacon, too.... is that okay?"

I nodded, gobling down the bacon. I was pleased when she brought in two full bags of Sun Chips, cheddar flavour. Yum.

They let me eat in peace, leaving the room. But before completely leaving, Sam stayed behind, his head barely visible in the little amount of space between the door and the door frame he spoke through.

He let out a sigh and said, "Your welcome."

Sam Uley seemed a little intimidating to untrained eye. But I knew. Just by infrancing, I knew.

He had a pack.

Of _wolves. _


	10. Why does this always happen to Me?

Right before Sam slipped away, I said, "Hey, c'mere, I need to confirm something."

Sam eyed me cautiously before edging into the room. He leaned on the wall next to the door. So... his vibes were like, leader, or something. I bet he was... I felt stupid thinking it... Alfa. I calculated the probability of this, but became conscious of Sam saying my name in an irritated tone.

"Max? Are you going to talk or not? Max!" Sam's eyebrows were furrowed in a small amount of anger, I sighed, suddenly having a grin flash across my face.

_Let's have a little fun, shall we? _

"So, who's house am I in?" I asked, keeping my excitement sealed.

"Seth Clearwater, you saw him just now."

"I know who he is, thanks," I smiled bitterly. Sam's eyes narrowed. "What's Emily's status? Why she's here, y'know, the basics."

Sam visibly stiffened. "Why do you need to know about her?"

"I'll ask the questions. You'll get your chance, trust me."

Sam huffed quietly and nodded, still stiff. "Emily is my fiancee. Seth told her about you when Jacob brought you here, and she came over. She said she was going to make you meals and treak your, erm, _wing _wound."

My eyes went wide and I gasped, totally pushing my expressionless block away. I jacknifed into a sitting position, and, before Sam knew what was happening, bolted out the door. I nearly kicked the front door off it's hinges as I burst out into the drizzling rain. They had taken my shoes oof, so I was now running over sharp rocks, pointy twigs and whatnot. But no biggie. All I was worried about was getting away from _them. _

While I was running recklessly, I remembered what Sam had said. "Wing Wound". I'd gotten injured on my wing? When? I didn't remember that at all.... Oh well, I was now running for who knows what and didn't care one bit. I shrugged off the band-aird they'd put on my cuts. Head down, I ran and ran, huffing loudly.

"C'mon, Max, don't stop now! Keep going!" I hissed under my ragged breath. My feet sloshed through mud, and amazingly, the mud was flying everywhere. Into my hair, onto my face, everywhere. I didn't realize until I'd gotten to the cliffs. How sad am I?

Anyway, I leaned slightly over the edge, and ground my teeth, seeing the raging waters below. At that moment, I dunno, I guess my fears... the lies.... they all melted away. My battleground life didn't seem as important. It was what I always had to consider.

_Fight or Flight. _

All the sound was drowned from my ears. I turned to see wolves, really big wolves, coming to a stop.

If I was going to fight, I'd loose. These were wolves, like Erasers, but not just wolves. W_erewolves. _There was no way I'd win, in my shape. But I _was _good enough to fly. Maybe. I didn't know how badly my wing was injured, but I'd say if I couldn't feel it, then it shoulden't be that bad.

Closing my eyes, I put all my bad memories into my vacated mind.

Jeb- my own father betraying me _and _taking my sweet Angel away.

_My sweet Angel_- Also betraying me, and then acting as if nothing had happened. Like, "forgive and forget". Well I don't forgive easily, as you know, I never, _ever, _forget.

A thought suddenly occured to me. You know how your in a life or death situation and you just oddly start thinking? That was one of those moments.

_Why does this always happen to me? _What had I done? What, did Karma have a personal grudge or something? I'd whoop her butt easy as pie if I could meet that little devil. Making my life a living hell.

And it just wouldn't stop.

Everyone;s expectations. They were too high! "Save the world, Max!" "Be the best, Max!" "Your invincible, Max!"

"Be the _Maximum!_"

I don't know how, and I don't know when I really cracked, but I did. I snapped. Just like that. As if that one missing peice of the puzzle snapped into place. As if that Rubix cube's last turn had been the correct one, revealing the multicolored walls.

My eyes snapped open, and they narrowed visciously.

The future didn't scare me at all. No, ha, the future was a puddle, compared to my ocean-sized fear.

But the only problem.

What _was my fear? _

* * *

**_Oh. My. God. _**

**_I really shouldn't be this tired! It's pathetic! Oh, my god! I'm being a pathetic little blob, sitting at the computor! _**

**_God... I have no idea..... Okay, you'll help me, right? (God I sound like Dora the Explorer!) _**

**_'Course you will, if you want me to keep writing. :) _**

**_So when you R&R, this time, I want you to tell me. _**

**_What's a good idea for the next main idea? _**

**_I'm running out. The meter is running low. I'm going INSANE! _**

**_Okay. Okay. I'm fine. Don't worry. But can you help a despreat girl out? I'm literally like an empty pot o' Gold. You find me and you're like, "Yay! Pot O' Gold!" Then you look inside and say "This is crap, I'm leaving."_**

**_Help! _**


	11. Perfect Timing

Did I have time to ponder that? No.

Did I have time to question it? No.

Did I have time to do anything but make an escape plan? _No! No! No! _

I gulped, wondering if my wing was good enough. What if it wasn't? I know I decided it was, but.... Ugh, no time! I ran straight at the surprised wolves and, right before I rammed into the big black one, lunged into the air, spreading my wings. I flapped a few times, thinking _This is weird... my right wing... I can't... I can't feel it! What the-? _

I'd poured on hyperspeed, so the wolves would be long gone. But... I was spiraling down- _fast_.

I gasped, a hiss escaping my lips, as I hit the cold forest floor. I could feel really bad bruises starting. _Ow ow ow, idiot, Max! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Those guys... they must've numed my wing! _

"Ugh..." I sat up slowly, getting on my feet shakily. My paranioa came in handy- I was being watched. But... by multible people. It didn't feel like it did when I was with the wolves. My numb wing wouldn't cooperate when I wanted it to fold into my back, so I had to let them droop. Because a one winged Max is just too weird.

"Okay, I know your there, so c'mon out," I sighed loudly. I thought I heard a small gasp and a chuckle, but maybe I was just going insane.

Okay- I was going insane. A bunch of completely gorgeous people walked out into the open drizzling rain. Gold eyes... Pale skin... Vampires, no doubt. The only reason I know that rigt away is because I, erm, _overheard _Bella talking to one of them, the little one, about it. But these were the ones from my school, exept for the doctor father and his wife.

"You go to my school..."

My eyes locked on a pair of gold ones, owned by a boy with bronze hair.

"Your that Edwin guy, right?" I asked. His eyes narrowed.

The big buff one laughed loudly, and the others giggled and chuckled quietly.

"My name is Edward." Bronze haired guy said.

"Edward, Edwin, same thing." I shrugged, turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" The voice of the father carried to me. I heaved an exasperated sigh and turned around.

"You dont need to know." I smiled bitterly and turned again, starting to walk away.

"We might." The father said calmly.

"You dont," I called over my shoulder. I heard the sound of leaves rustling and found the buff one standing in front of me. I glared. "Outta the way, Pop-Eye. I don't have time for this." I had to get home, to tell mom I'm alright! She was probably freaking out.

He raised an eye brow at that nickname. "'Pop-Eye'? That's not very nice."

I growled, seeing as this was going no where, and lunged at him, tossing him aside with effort, and running full speed ahead, trying to get away from them. So far so good-

-Until I was jolted with a major brain attack. I skidded to a stop, stumbling to the ground. My mouth opened, and I heard the most blood curdling scream that could possibly come out of my mouth echo through the woods. I clutched my head, squeezing my eyes shut and just kept screaming.

Unconsciousness claimed me at the time Vampires were surrounding me. God, life wasn't fair, now, was it?


	12. Not an AN, just a request!

**_Hey Guys! I know, Authors Note. Not going to read it blah blah blah x30._**

**_But this one isn't an Authors Note. So to make sure I've got your attention..._**

**_HEY GUYS! THIS ISN'T AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO LISTEN!_**

**_Okay. So I wrote this other story, for those of you who love Maximum Ride like I do (Thank you James Patterson!!). _**

**_I really like it- A LOT! I was wondering if you would be oh so kind to read it. No one has yet. T.T _**

**_So please, tell me what you think of it (If you read it *Please Do!*) _**

**_Here is what it's called:_**

**_Stone Heart. _**

**_It's better than it sounds, I hope. Just go onto my profile and look for it there. I await your Reviews, and thanks for being so supportive!! _**


	13. My name is Maximum Ride

I knew this was a dream. It had to be. There was no other explanation for me running in pitch black darkness. The question is, did I want to see this?

The darkness swirled into a scene. The sun was out, shining brightly, yet it was drizzling, barely noticable. It was a graveyard, I was in a graveyard. I gulped, but noticed a figure blur into view, standing in front of a grave. Her dirty blond hair whipped around her face like a Halo. I wasn't surprised to see it was me.

The me in the vision slowly extended her hand over the grave, her hand opening and dropping something that landed with a _thump_ on the grass in front of a big, cross-shaped grave. She didn't cry, but kept her face impassive. I tried to move, to get a look at what she had dropped onto the grass, but was frozen, staring at her back. I heard her mumble something that made my breath catch and eyes widen. It made me think _did that just come out of my mouth? _My _mouth? _

You want to know what the me in the vision said? Well, here you go.

With a cold voice, her back stiff, she raised a hand in good-bye and hissed quietly, "Good ridance."

A chill went down my spine and I yelled, "Jeb! What are you trying to show me!? Jeb!" I breathed heavily, and something, tugged at my stomach, making me feel as if I was going to gag.

Then suddenly, I found myself in a big white living room, crouched on the couch, sweating and breathing hard. The vampires –every single one I'd seen in the forest- was watching me in awe- well, something like that.

After a few minutes of heated silence, I growled, "What? You're not human, either. Not like this should be surprising, right?"

"You've got wings." The father stated incredously. My gaze flickered to him.

They had me trapped. Darn. "I'm leaving."

The big buff guys leaned against the staircase rail. "Leaving our house or leaving the area?"

I paused, looking at him. "The area. I've got things to do, anyway."

"What things?" A blondie said snarkily.

"Aw, shut it, blondie. Talking to you is wastig my time."

She shut her mouth immediately, glaring at me.

"Will you at least tell us your story?" The father asked calmly.

"No," I replied simply. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you know we have a secret, too, andy ou can trust us."

"No- see, now that's where you're wrong. Yeah, you've got a secret, too. So what? That means I should just trust you? I think not." I flipped off the couch and walked calmly to the door.

"Now wait a minute!" Blondie lost control. She lunged, and as she flew through the air, my rapture vision located her every move. I dodged, and she flew through the glass window. I turned to the vamps.

"I think I'll be on my way- using the back door, if you don't mind." I smiled mocking politeness, walking past them and their incredolous faces, out the back door, taking a running leap and snapping my wings out in record time. I heard gasps, looked back, and saw the vampires watching in amazement. Even blondie was gaping.

I turned my vision back in front of me, and thought _wait. _

I looked at my right wing, and gasped. It was working fine! What'd they do? Ha! Who cares? I can fly again!

And again. I was wrong. My right wing went limp as quickly as it had started to drop. I was falling. _Again. _

* * *

Carlisle POV:

I watched as the girl with the angellic wings stealthily dodged Rosalie and smirked at us. "I think I'll be on my way," She said, passing the surprised forms of my family. "Using the back door, if you don't mind."

I was going to object, but all words of argument were lost as her wings spread out and she jumped into the air, gracefully beating her wings as she rose higher. She looked back at us and laughed. I was guessing our expressions were somewhat surpsised. Rosalie had joined us, and was staring in a rude awe at the girl. That made the girl laugh louder. She turned back around, but her head whipped around to look at her right wing. I'd sucked the numb medicine someone else had injected in her wing to stop the pain. By the scent, any vampire would know who. I'd have to thank Billy later...

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice chimed, tugging my mind back to the present. I watched in horror as the girl fell once more. But this time, Esme jumped out, arms outstretched, and caught the girl, who was squeezing her eyes shut, her arms covering her face as she waited for the impact that hadn't come.

"It's okay!" Esme pleaded the girl to relax. "It's okay! Your okay! Please open your eyes."

The girl squeezed her eyes tighter, and her mouth turned into a small white line. I noticed her clench her fists protectively, and spoke up.

"We won't harm you. We don't have a reason to." I said politely.

"Yet," Rosalie growled quietly.

The girl didn't speak at all, and Esme started to cradle her lovingly, as if the girl was a child. Esme had been merely trying to calm the girl, but she tensed up even more- if possible.

"Put. Me. Down." The girl said in a deadly calm voice. Everyone was silent.

Esme's eyes widened a little, but did as told and stood up, standing next to me. The girl got up.

"What did you do?" She asked icily. She sat cross legged on the grass, and looked- no, _scowled _at the ground as if it had insulted her somehow.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked in a genuinly confused voice. The girl's expression turned to disgust, yet she refused to look at us.

"My wing, you idiot. What did you do to it?" She snapped. Emmet raised his eyebrows, but kept silent.

I answered for him. "We simply took out the numb medicine that was injected in your wing." I was surprised at how easily the word "wing" rolled off my tounge. "Seemingly, I didn't take it all out. I guess I missed some. If you'd allow me to take the rest out, we can discuss this in a civilized manner?"

The girl finally looked up at us. By the looks of it, she was fifteen? Sixteen?

"What's your name?" I asked nonchalantly.

The girl looked as if she were trying to fight with herself, trying to decide wether or not to tell me. Why was that? She stood, and I was slightly amazed to see she was a little bit taller than me. About Emmet's height. She looked me straight in the eyes, and I was worried she would decline my offer.

But instead, in a proud voice, she spoke.

"My name is Maximum Ride."


	14. Thank You

_**Max POV:**_

After introductions, Carlisle, erm, _sucked the venom out of my wing. _Kinda hurt, but who am I to complain? I told Carlisle about my history- about everything. I didn't hold back. I found I couldn't stop telling the Cullens my tale once I'd started. Once I finished, I met their stricken gazes.

"That _can't_ be legal...!" Esme breathed with her hand over her mouth in horror.

I shook my head. "It's not. But do you think that's going to stop them?"

She shook her head mutely.

"Right answer." I let out a breath of air I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Tell me again," Carlisle watched my face intently. "What are your genetics?"

"I am two percent bird, and ninty eight percent human." I said, pushing away the irritation I felt in the back of my mind. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Carlisle replied simply. "I'm just intruiged."

I heard a slight murmur of agreement ripple through the Cullens, and I rolled my eyes.

"But I need to get back to my mom's house and tell her I won't be staying." I stood up and stared out the window with a determined look. "I told you my story, and now that you know I'm of no harm to you, I'll be on my way."

"But you just got here!" Alice complained in her high voice, pouting cutely.

"Feels like that," I said quietly.

"Do you really have to go?" Esme asked. "So soon?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke in a tight voice. "Yeah, I do, actually."

Here I was, being handed another family who accepted me. I was throwing it away- _again._

"Will you stay in town, at least?" Esme asked hopefully.

"No, I've _really _got to go." I said tightly. I shot a glance at the staircase. On the landing, there was a window. I bit my lip. The family looked up at the window, too, then back at me.

"May I?" I looked at Carlisle and Esme for the confirmation. They nodded, smiling like a mother and father would. I bounded up the stairs and threw the window open. The cold air hit me like a wall of bricks and I sighed in pleasure.

I turned back to the family of vampires and held back a grin. "Thank you for fixing my wing."

"No problem," Emmett grinned cockily, and I wanted to laugh. He was just so... free spirited. I swear, the world could be burning and he'd just laugh and find some way to ease the tention.

I nodded to them, and dramatically fell backwards out of the window. My wings caught me before I hit the ground, and carried me up on an air current, sending that feeling of pure joy through my veins. I looked up to see the amazed- yet again- faces of the Cullen Clan staring out the window at me. I grinned and let the feeling flush through my system, sending the familiar adrenaline through my veins.

_Maybe Forks isn't _too _bad... _I thought humbly.

**_You are off course, Max. _**

All the happiness in the moment was sadly lost.

_Yeah, voice, I really am glad to hear from you. Seriously- no joke. _I sighed and rolled my eyes, half way to home. _And what do you mean, 'I am off course'? Its called a 'detour', Jeb, look it up._

**_Maximum. You need to get back to your mission. You said it yourself- you are genetically inhanced to complete it. _**

I ran a hand through my hair. _Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't remind me. I'll get to it. It takes time, give me a few days. I'll be back on track by then._

**_You are incredible, Max. _**

_No, _that _you can remind me of. _I drawled, landing in the woods a half a mile away from the house. I started walking toward it.

I opened the door and heard the _clang _and _clink _of plates and silver ware.

"Mom?" I murmured into the dark living room. Truthfully, I was cold, tired, and wet. I didn't want to deal with anything, at the moment. All talking ceased when they heard me. "Mom." I said it more clearly, now, and heard a chair scrape across the floor as someone got up.

Ella glomped me, sending up both to the floor. She backtracked immediately once she realized I was colder than a blizzard and wetter than ever.

"Max! Where on _earth _have you _been_?" Mom gasped, helping me up and leading me into the kitchen. I dug my heels into the carpet.

"_Mom_," I sighed. She stopped and looked at me with worry. "I'm tired, I just want to get dry and go to sleep. I'll answer your questions tomorrow. I promise."

Mom stared at me a few seconds longer, but nodded and led me up the stairs and gave me towels, starting the shower.

Before she disappeared down the stairs, I murmured, "Thank you."


	15. Predictable

**_Read and Review!!! _**

* * *

Mom paused before turning around and smiling faintly. That wasn't a very real one, though. It was full of pain and confusion and sadness.

And I was the one who put it there.

_Mom... _

"Good night, Max," She murmured, avoiding my gaze and vanishing down the stairs. I sighed and took the shower she'd prepared. I slipped into flannel pajamas, but fell asleep on the covers of the bed.

* * *

_I am standing before the same grave I'd seen before, but this time, I can move. _

_I kneel down beside the grave stone and I touch it's smooth surface, careful not to look at the name engraved on the stone. The wind is slightly breezing around me, and the sky is cloudy. The air is nipping at my nose. But I don't really care. It doesn't matter. I touch the flowers laying before the grave, and sigh. Should I look at the name? Should I leave it be? _

_"M-Max?" A voice whispers from behind me. I slowly turn and gasp, staring into the pitch black eyes of my right hand man. _

_"Fang? What are you doing here?" I ask, but no sound comes out of my mouth. Fang is staring at me with incredolous eyes. _

_"Max? Are you- what's going on?" Fang looks around, but his eyes fall on me again, and he shakes his head. "This can't be possible." _

_"Fang! What are you talking about?" I mouth mutely. He furrows his eye brows, then his eyes widen. _

_"The school... This isn't Max," He whispers, thinking I can't hear. Oh, I get it. He thinks I'm from the school. _

_But why would he not think it was the real me? _

_A shiver goes down my spine as my eyes rake the engraved name on the grave stone. _

**_Maximum Ride_**

_No, no, this isn't real! This isn't happening! Fang is watching me, and I spin to him. He jumps back, and tears well up in my eyes. _

_Not knowing what else to do, I scream, clutching my head in misery. Am I really dead? Fang's eyes widen and he stares at me. He heard my scream. It echoes around the graveyard, and I don't care. I fall to my knees, crying my eyes out, thinking one thing:_

**_How did this happen?! _**

* * *

"Max- Max!" Someone yelled, shaking my shoulders. I sat up, and realized I was crying- but this wasn't your average crying. After I sucked in each breath, I would let it out in a pain filled scream.

Ella and mom were at my sides as I cried.

"Max- it was only a dream!" Ella patted my arm.

"No it wasn't!" I yelled angrily, still crying. "Ella, I'm going to die! _They're _going to kill me!"

Mom and Ella exchanged horror filled glances and looked back at me firmly. "We wont let them, then."

"N-no!" I growled. "You aren't going to interfere! If I get hurt, that's bad! I you two get hurt-!" I couldn't finish that terrible thought.

Ella shushed me a little bit. "Max, you might want to quiet down. The Cullens and Bella are downstairs- even Jacob Black and his friends. Charlie went to work. A few other people are here, but I don't think you want to see them. Max- you were screaming in your sleep."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered, "Guys, I've got to get out of here. I'm sorry, but I have to face this alone. Wait- what do you mean, 'A few other people are here, but you don't think I want to see them'."

"I'll let you see for yourself... But, Max! You don't have to do anything! You aren't their toy! You don't have to do anything they tell you, Max!" Ella yelled angrily, and I sighed.

"Actually, Ella, I do. You wouldn't understand, but I'm asking you not to make this any harder for me right now." I got out of bed, still in flannel pajamas, and stood by the staircase. "Are we going down or what? I'm starving."

Ella and mom stared at me as if I was a nutcase. "Max...?"

"Hurry up, guys, you are slower than-" I had walked down the stairs, and found I was face to face with the people I loved and hated the most.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at the five people who were standing in front of me.

Some flinched, but just two didn't show any emotion.

"Come back, did you?" I asked the still silent five.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel stood before me, refusing to speak.

* * *

_**Predictable as Hell, but HADTODOIT!! xD **_


	16. Now to deal with you

**Max POV:**

* * *

My flock was silent, and I watched with an impassive expression, yet I was breaking inside. **(A/N: Does anyone else just love that song???) **

"You know what?" I sighed, ignoring that all eyes were on me. "We'll discuss this later."

I turned to the Vamps. "Why are you guys here?"

"Bella called and told us you weren't feeling well, so she was staying home from school," Alice chirped. "And we thought if it was that bad, we'd come see how you were holding up. That's okay, right?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway.

"What about you guys?" I shifted my gaze to the werewolves.

Sam shrugged. "We heard the same thing. Bella called Jacob, so we all came down."

I looked over at Bella exasperatedly. "Who did you _not _call?"

Bella flushed sheepishly and I sighed.

"Well, as you all can obviously see, I'm fine. So... you can go to school." I smiled unconvincingly.

"If your fine, why don't you come to school with us?" Emmett grinned wide.

I growled. "Oh, just go to school." But I grinned at him so unexpectedly, he jumped. "_Popeye._"

He laughed and stood, his family following his lead, except for Carlisle and Esme.

Well, technically, they didn't go to school so.... Whatever.

"You guys, too." I turned to the werewolves, and Seth groaned.

"Can we stay to get outta school?" He begged. "Just once?"

"Nope," I chuckled. Seth moaned but stood up anyway, heading for the door with friends behind him. Sam was last, but before he disappeared behind the door, too, he looked at me solemnly.

"If you need anything, just come over to Jacob's house." He shot a wry glance at the Flock, who eyed him curiously.

I grinned. "Gotcha. But I'll be fine. Now go to school."

He nodded and left. I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Well," I began. "I guess you don't really have school... But Carlisle?" He looked at me to show he was listening. "Don't you have work today?"

"No, every doctor needs a day off sometime." He smiled and I inwardly groaned.

"Right, and you choose this day?" I sighed, he nodded. "Well, you _are _a doctor, but I'm not sick."

At the word 'doctor', the flock scrambled back into the wall, looking frightened and on alert. I ignored them, but Carlisle and Esme eyed them warily.

"Anyway, I'm not sick, so..." I grinned when Esme hugged me. Softie.

"Alright, but..." She shot aq glance at the Flock, then back at me. "Like Sam said, if you need anything -_anything at all_- come back over."

I felt my eyes soften and my smile turn gentle. "Alright, I promise. But I think I'll be able to handle this myself."

Esme started to argue, but Carlisle softly led her to the door. "Bye, Maximum!" She called before getting into her car with Carlisle.

I turned to the flock and sighed. "Oh, just sit down already." I turned to Bella and Ella. "You guys, too."

Ella smiled. "We can stay home today?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"No- no way. You gotta go learn, and stuff your faces at lunch, and then learn some more." I smiled at Ella's huffing.

"Mo~om!" Ella called up the stairs. "Pl~ease? Can I stay ho~ome for one day?"

"Whatever Max says, honey!" She called back, knowing I'd say she had to go to school.

"Buh- bye!" I grinned at Ella as she stuck her tounge out at me, Bella grinning as well as they left for school. I heard the chevy truck until it was pretty far away, like, maybe five blocks away. That girl sure had an interesting life.

"Now to deal with you." I turned to the flock, who flinched less than visibly.


	17. Who's coming!

**_I'm telling you in advance, there is going to be a MAJOR CLIFFIE at the end of this chapter. DON'T LOOK UNTIL YOU FINISH THE STORY! Its a surprise. ;D _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Recap..._

"_Now to deal with you." I turned to the flock, who flinched less than visibly._

_... End Recap_

* * *

No one spoke for a few minutes, and I leaned against the counter.

"Why'd you all come back?" I asked curiously, starting to make a cup of coffee.

"We found out Omega was lying to us, and we tracked him to Forks. He was playing with your mind, or at least trying to. God, Max, but it's so amazing to see you again! I can't believe this! We can be a flock again, and -" Nudge began.

"'Be a flock again'?" I asked, eye brows shooting upward. "What are you talking about?" I made a split descision that changed all of my plans. "I'm staying here, and you guys are leaving. I like it here in Forks. You wanted to kick your leader out, now your paying the consequences."

"But Max-!" Angel whined, stopping and sticking her quivering lip out.

"What is it, Angel?" I sighed. "I'm not returning to the flock, nor am I leaving." I heard the door open and close quickly. I frowned as Alice came in.

"Max, you've got to hear this," Alice eyed the flock before grabbing my wrist and walking at a little faster than a human pace outside.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, a little irritated. I'd been on a role with those guys.

"Come to my house tonight, someone came to our house-"

"Congradulatons, Alice, someone came to your house." I rolled my eyes and she shook her head, eyes frustrated.

"No, I mean another clan of vampires, they want to meet you. But don't come with the flock, I don't trust them for abandoning you." She shot a glance at the house, and I inwardly smiled.

"Alright, fine, I'll come to your house when Bella gets home from school. Should I bring her? She should know I'm a bird-kid if Edward does." I suggested, and Alice's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You trust her to keep your secret?" She grinned.

"If she can keeps quiet about werewolves and vampires, she can sure as heck keep quiet about a bird-girl." I shrugged as Alice squealed and threw her arms around me.

"This is great! Okay, but don't forget to come over _right _when Bella comes home! I can't wait for you to meet them!" Alice giggled and twirled gracefully before saying good-bye and waling into the woods. Mysterious, right?

I made my way back into the house and recieved curious glances from the flock.

"Who was that?" Angel asked, frowning when I threw my mind blocks up, narrowing my eyes as her.

"No one you know, obviously," I muttered, making Gazzy's head whip around to look at me in amazement. I was _never _mean to Angel intentionally. Well, things change, again, obviously.

"How long will you be staying?" I looked out the window nonchalantly, but silently begging they'd leave soon.

"However long it takes," Fang spoke. My eyes glued to his. Mine; narrowed. His; charcoal, blissful black eyes, open uncaringly.

"How long _what _takes, Fang?" I glared deeply. "I'm not coming back, and you can't make me. I'm not in anyone;s control, and you chose this. I didn't tell you to kick me out. Omega didn't force you -or even tell you, for that matter- to kick me out. He lied. But what upsets me the most is that you believed him instead of me."

I shook out my hands in fury.

"You can stay here for a week- minimal. But don't expect to feel hospitality from me."

"That's disappointing," Iggy chuckled.

"Well then I hope you like disappointment." I turned on my heel and stomped upstairs.

* * *

**_Later _**

* * *

I tapped my foot as I waited by the door. Where was Bella?

_Hurry up! I know your truck is whack but still! _

"Max, get away from the door and come help me with dinner!" Mom laughed from the kitchen. I sighed but headed into the kitchen to help.

The flock were upstairs doing who knows what. I didn't care.

"When does school get out, again?"

Mom giggled. "I don't actually know, Max. But your angst is entertaining."

I rolled my eyes but laughed.

Someone knocked on the door three quick times and I furrowed my brow. I walked over to the door and was even more confused as I opened the door.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Bella wanted to go with Edward to the house," Alice giggled. "She's scared Edward is lying to her- or, in this case, not telling her something. She hates that."

"Oh," Weird girl, that one......

"So I'm taking you!" Alice grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of the house. She poked her head in the door and called, "Mrs. Martinez, I'm taking Max to my hosue tonight, okay?"

Mom walked into sight. "Okay, Alice, have fun, you two!"

Alice dragged me to her car and threw me into the passenger seat. Once she hopped into her seat, she stomped on the gas pedal excitedly. We arrived at her house in a matter of minutes and she thrust me into the house.

"Carlisle!" She flitted up the stairs hyperly.

I sighed and sat on the couch, head in hands. I was so tired it wasn't even funny.

"Alice can be a little much sometimes," A voice said in an apologizing tone.

"Augh!" I jumped and put my hand on my heart. "Jasper don't _do _that!"

Jasper smiled a little and I felt calmness spread over me. I glared at him and he smirked. You just can't be mad at Jasper- literally.

"Max~!" I heard Alice's voice chime from behind me and when I turned, I was face to face with a beautiful 'nother set of vampires.

_Wow. _My thoughts breathed.

Three girls and one man. One of the girls had strawberry blond curls dangling around her grinning face. She stepped forward and held out a hand.

"You're 'Max', I take it?" She asked in a voice almost as chirpy as Alice's. I nodded and she squealed. "That's fantastic!" She frowned. "Well, actually, that's not very good at all..."

"What do you mean, Tanya?" Carlisle asked, coming down the stairs.

She gaped at Carlisle. "You really haven't heard? And I thought Alice was jokiing with me..."

"Heard what?" Emmett asked nonchalantly.

"Aro knows about Max. He's comning to your house to meet her." Tanya said with a blank face, glancing around at all the Cullen's horrified expressions.

"Tanya...?" Alice gasped.

Tanya looked her dead in the eyes. "Alice, the Voultri is coming to meet Maximum."


	18. Worried? Nope!

The Cullens looked stricken while I stood in silence. Who were the 'Voultri'? Why did they scare the Cullens?

I looked at Tanya seriously. "Who are the Voultri?"

She looked at me in sympathy. I inwardly growled. "The voultri are a group of vampires- more like the head group of vampires. If a vampire breaks a rule in the law of vampires, the Voultri will come to set it right. They might even possibly most like~ly kill the vampire that broke the rule...."

_Oh, crap. _"Well, that isn't very good."

Everyone looked at me in amazement.

"Max, vampires are coming here with possibly bad intentions against you and you're not at all scared?" Alice breathed in her soprano voice.

"Nope, not really."I shrugged, sitting on the couch. Suddenly, Emmett laughed.

He sat on the couch next to me and grinned. "I like her already!"

I grinned in response and punched my fist to his when he put his fist up. Rosalie didn't look at all happy as she huffed and sped upstairs. I shrugged it off. Just one more vampire enemy.

"So..." I stared, eyeing the four new vampires staring at me like I was a nutjob. "Sorry if this comes out offensive or anything, but who are you?"

"Ahem," The male straightened out and held out his hand. "I am Eleazar and these are my daughters, Kate, Tanya, and Carmen."

Tanya jumped forward at the chance. "Hello! I'm Tanya! But you knew that by now."

The one next to Tanya smiled, sticking out her hand. She was at least a head shorter than me. "Hello, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you, Max!"

The last girl stepped forward and nodded to me, smiling softly. "And I am Carmen. Pleasure."

_Strange group, these ones... _

"Well... Nice to meet you, too." _I guess. _"I've got another question about the Voultri."

"Shoot." Kate smiled.

"Okay, well," I sighed, not exactly knowing how to put it. "If the Voultri are kinda like Vampire police-" I earned a few snickers. "- then why are you afraid of them?"

"Because you don't want to get on their bad side. If you do, they won't take it easy." Kate looked worried.

"So- what, they almost _intentionally _dislike you for disagreeing?" I asked curiously. They all nodded stiffly, watching my reaction closely. I grinned. "Then they're going to _hate _me!" I laughed carelessly as the vampires exchanged horrified looks.

"Max- you can't make them mad! They barely have mercy- if any!" Alice squeaked.

"Alice, aren't we forgetting something?" Edward asked irritably. Alice's eyes widened.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gasped; the other Cullens looked at loss for words, too.

"What?" I asked frowning.

Alice turned to me hesitantly. "Well, I promised the Voultri we'd turn Bella into a vampire and if they see she still isn't a vampire-" Alice's small frame shuddered.

I grinned. "Then I'll keep their attention on me. I have away of getting under people's skin."

They all looked star-struck.

"What is the matter with you...?" Carmen shook her head, but I saw her soft smile.

I shrugged, still grinning. "Who knows?"

She laughed and nodded. "You're alright, for a human."

I stood up, inwardly laughing when I saw I was half a head taller than her. "And you're alright, y'know, for a Vampire."

She laughed again, and soon the others joined in.

When the laughing ceased, Alice sighed. "Max, you sure you are okay with this? I mean, none of us want you getting hurt..."

I looked at Alice, smiling gently. "Hey- don't worry about me. I can't stand being useless." I grinned when Bella gaped.

"Neither do I, then!" She declaired, slipping out of Edward's grasp. His face tightened.

"Bella, you are in the most trouble here." He said stiffly.

"Bella- I'm fine. Seriously. But you... think of Charlie. And your mom. And Ella- she already thinks of you as a sister- and my mom would feel awful, too. It's more for them than you." I said reasonably. The Cullens looked doubtful she'd agree, but she huffed and slid back into Edward's embrace.

"Alright." She sighed, obviously unhappy with the idea of being useless. Who could blame the girl?

"Cool," I heaved a tired sigh. "Well then, I'd better get home before mom goes balistic." I grinned and said good-bye to Eleazar and his daughters.

"We'll be here until the Voultri leave." Carmen assured me, even though I really wasn't worried. I nodded.

"Alright Max, you want me to drive you home?" Alice asked, appearing next to me.

"Nope, I'm covered." I sounded like a verison wireless person on a comercial. Urg.

Alice smiled. "Okay~!"

Bella stood next to Alice. "But I can't fly." She grinned sheepishly and Alice laughed.

"I'll drive you home, then!" Alice giggled.

Before I slipped out of the house after Alice and Bella, Carmen grabbed my elbow.

"Pardon my asking.... May I see them?" She whispered, watching my reaction intently.

I nodded and unruffled my wings somewhat slowly.

I heard the family gasp and when Eleazar hesitantly reached out to touch my wing, I recoiled.

"Heh," I scratched the back of my head guiltily. "Sorry- I don't normally let people touch them."

Eleazar nodded quickly. "I see."

I escaped the awkard house and flung myself off the porch and into the air, quickly aiming upward to I wouldn't hit any trees. It had gotten dark out and I followed Alice's car. I had to admit, she was going pretty fast. But with my super speed, it wasn't a problem.

Once we got home, Bella and I agreed we were more tired than anything and trudged upstairs. Before I went into my room –where I heard Ella snoring quietly- Bella whispered, "You really aren't scared? At all?"

I grinned at her in the darkness. "Nope. I'll be fine. Go to sleep. Tomorrows Saturday."

I heard Bella's relieved sigh and laughed quietly, wishing her good-night.

I lay in my bed and closed my eyes.

_Well, Voultri, I'll be ready. _

_**

* * *

**_

Yaaay! Another chapter finished! I'm happy with it, too!

_**I have a request about a request! (O.O) **_

_**Okay, so someone (CoHOCD) recomended that I have a Max/Alec pairing, and it struck a thought hidden away in my mind. How about you guys recomend pairings for Max/Voultri. I dunno, just a thought. But if you do, I've got boundries. **_

**_PAIRINGS I WILL NOT (I REFUSE) TO DO:_**

**_Aro/Max_**

**_Caius/Max_**

**_Demitri/Max_**

**_Thanks and R&R! :) _**


	19. I'm not a Golden Retriever!

_**Okay, I have decided to do Alec/ Max, but that doesn't mean it will be one of those "Oh, Alec, I love yoU!" mushy gushy crap. Alec is just going to like Max from afar, nothing actual or really possible. It's hard to explain, but you'll see.**_

_**But the way, Sorry for Spelling Volturi like Voultri. It's the pronunciation, it messes me up! **_

* * *

I felt a sharp jab to my forearm and before I was able to yelp in surprise, a soft hand pressed down on my mouth. By then, my eyes were wide and adjusting to the light. Bella hovered over me with a frantic look on her face, and it was really dark, barely any light mixed in the dimness.

She slowly took her hand off my mouth and put her index finger to her mouth. She pointed to Ella, who was sleeping soundly, huddled up in a big, brown quilt.

I nodded with a confused expression. Bella gestured to the dresser and gave me an "I'll explain later" look. I nodded and threw on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved T-shirt. I grabbed a pair of socks and tugged them on, grabbing converse before fleeing the room with Bella.

"What time is it?" I hissed, rubbing my eyes. "What's so important?"

Bella walked into the kitchen and tossed the fridge door open, her eyes raking over it. "I'm not quite sure, really. Edward was in my room and he said-"

"He was in your _room_?" I gasped; Bella shushed me, a furious blush spreading on her face. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "How in the world did he manage that without being caught? I mean, I know he's a vampire and all, but seriously? How?"

Bella shrugged, the blush growing. She pulled out a carton of milk and two glasses. She filled them up with her back to me. "The window."

"The window-!? How in the...? You know what, nevermind. What were you saying before?"

Bella set the glasses of milk on the table and we both sat down. I shot a glance at the clock and nearly screamed. Two freaking thirty five _Am. _

"Well, Edward was in my room," Bella started and I held back a snicker. Wonder what Charlie would do if he found out? Not like I would tell him. It's not my buisness. "He woke me up and told me that he -"

"Question," I raised my hand and Bella sighed.

"What is it?"

"He watches you _sleep_?" I asked with a disgusted face. Bella flushed and looked down at her milk. "Okay, sorry, continue."

Bella nodded, still flustered. "So_ anyway_, he told me that the Volturi have made a date."

"Good," I said, leaning back in my chair. "So... When are they visiting the Cullen's humble home?"

"Well... we don't know..." Bella said impishly.

"You mean they've set a date, and you have no basic idea when that is? At all?" I don't know about you, but I think that's just rediculous.

"No- well, not _exactly..._" Bella shrugged, laughing nervously.

"Wait- what do you _mean_, not exactly?" I clenched my fists. "You either know or not. Which one is it, Bella?"

"Well, to make a long story short, _they _aren't going to come to a certain location, _we _are."

"What!?" I shrieked, but covered my mouth and looked at the stairs, Bella doing to same. "Whew... Okay, but seriously? How did that happen?"

"Well, Alice saw a certain member of the Volturi coming to tell us that we're going to them instead." Bella watched my reaction from under her lashes.

I shoot my head irritatedly, staring out the window. "They can't do that. I'm not going to them. What do I look like? A Golden Retriever? Ha, no way."

* * *

"You were saying?" Bella grinned at me as we reached the airport in Edward's Volvo.

"Oh, shut it," I glared out the window in the back seat. Edward and Bella sat in the front while Alice, Jasper and I were stuck in the back. Alice was upset about not being able to drive.

"Why _not_?" Alice whined, glaring at the back of Edward's head.

"Because you driving in hazerdous, Alice," Edward sighed.

As they quarreled, I continued to look out the window. Bella and I had left a note saying we were going on a small trip, and that we were fine and we'd be home in a few days.

I really hope that was true.

* * *

We arrived in Volterra around one am, and I for one was wiped out. Bella was, too, and using Edward as support to stay up was helping a lot. I didn't use anyone, actually, I was quite good at pretending I wasn't tired.

"You sure you aren't tired, Max?" Emmett chuckled, watching as my eyes drooped. I immediately grinned and shook my head quickly.

"Bird-kid stamina is higher than you think." I kept that charade up until we got to the apartments in Italy. They were slightly small, but I ran over to the couch and flopped down. I was out in less than thirty seconds, to a group of very shocked vampires and one very smug Emmett Cullen.

Before I drifted to sleep, I thought I heard him mutter "'Bird-kid stamina', ha, nice one, Max."

* * *

**_R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R_**


	20. Unexpected, and simply unallowable!

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!**

* * *

I felt a cold hand shaking my shoulder and opened my eyes slightly. Alice and Esme stood over me, smiling warmly. I think I just about jumped out of my skin.

I put my hand to my chest while sitting up. "Don't _do _that!" I gasped. Alice giggled and Esme laughed. "Wha' time is it?" I asked. But it sounded like "Whatimeezeet?" Didn't make sense when I said it...

Somehow Esme was able to translate what I had said. "It's about two thirty am."

_Again? That's rotten luck, even for me. _"Um, okay, and mind you, but why am I getting up that early?"

"We're going to see the Volturi now," Alice murmured. My eye brows rose and I gestured outside. It was nearly pitch black, other than the street lights looming over the city. Alice caught on. "We've got to go now because the Volturi insisted that coming before the city's popilation wakes. So no one will get suspicious or frightened."

"Well it's not like were meeting with the Volturi out in the open!" I hissed grumpily. "If we're meeting then I suppose those vampires are going to meet in discreetness. I mean, their not _that_ stupid!"

Alice and Esme stared at me for a few seconds before we burst into laughter. After our laugh-attack ceased, I sighed. "But seriously, I'm not leaving yet. I'll get up at seven and we'll go then. Seven o' clock is still too early, but I'll sacrifice." I pulled the covers over my head and heard Alice sigh irritatedly and Esme murmured "Oh, Max..." in an are-you-really-that-stupid kind of way.

I thought I heard bickering outside once Alice and Esme left and suddenly the covers were thrown off and I was hoisted over someone's shoulder like a rag.

"Emmett!" I snarled, punching and kicking at him, receiving a chuckle.

"We tried to talk some sense into you, Max!" Alice giggled, watching me struggle. I spared a glare.

"Emmett, you can put me down. Running would be stupid and pointless." Emmett eyed me before setting me on my feet but keeping a firm grip on my wrist.

"So... where exactly are we headed?" I asked Emmett. He grinned.

"We're just going to walk around time square until they realize we're here." He replied simply. My mouth fell slack.

"Are you serious?" I hissed. He nodded, keeping his grin plastered on his face. "Vampires and their hormones, I swear..."

Emmett laughed a full blown bellow and Rosalie shushed him, a sour look in her eyes.

"What are you trying at?" She growled at me and I replied with a grin.

"Hey- chill, seriously, your going to get worry marks on the perfect little head." I said innocently. Her mouth opened in surprise and no sound came out. I cocked my head to the side. "Okay, who put it on mute?"

No one answered but it was obvious they were trying to stifle laughter. I smirked at blondie before a chilling voice spoke from concealed in the shadows of an open church door.

"Good evening."

* * *

Alec Point of View:

The Cullens had brought another human female along for the ride. Bella Swan was here again, but another odd smelling human was tagging along.

This one was... different. Her scent was somewhat scruffy and somewhat like the blood of a mammal other than human. But she _looked _human. Her dirty-blond hair was scraggly and hanging around her slightly tanned face. Her eyes were brown, like Bella's, and she was slim. She had the height of a basketball player. The Cullens had a strange group of human –possibly more- friends.

Jane and I had been sent to retrieve them. Jane had been reluctant but I didn't really care. Truthfully, the Volturi were more boring than snails at times. Not like I would say anything, though.

"They're here." Jane said simply, shooting me an expectant glance. I nodded, not looking at her.

We didn't actually move forward much, but only a little. We stood in the darkened doorway of an anchient church, staring at our visitors. Jane nudged me and I opened my mouth slightly and let the words flow out like a silky pool of vowels and consonants.

"Good evening." I crooned. Jane raised her eyebrows slightly at my tone. Welcoming yet preditory.

The Cullens turned toward us casually, and Bella looked scared. The new girl, however, looked annoyed.

"Could they have come any later?" She grumbled. I heard a low growl come from Jane and put a hand on her arm. She looked at me with irritated eyes which soon turned to calmness.

She nodded in recognition and started forward. I followed.

"Come along," Jane said in her no nonsense tone. "No need to make Aro wait. He is anticipating your arrival." With that she turned on her heel and stomped off into the ally she had retrieved Edward, Bella and Alice in years before, heels clicking and echoing.

I waited for them to proceed until venturing to the back. Like the caboose.

As we were walking, the new one shot a glance back at me, and we locked gazes. Her eyes held an amount of bravery and courage no human that I ever knew posessed. Then again, I didn't know many humans. I found myself staring at the back of her head, seeing that she had turned back around. What was that feeling? I would expect this from Felix, to start to feel... deticated to one of your visitors, but me? That was... unexpected. And simply unacceptable. I wouldn't allow it. But... _could_ I not allow it?

* * *

**(Next chapter is Back to Max POV.)**


	21. What are you, the papperazzi!

(For those of you who didn't read my note at the end of last chapter, Max Pov.)

* * *

The city was amazing. Really. If I wasn't being taken by Lord knows who to who knows where I might've had enough time to enjoy it. But I _was_ being taken to Lord knows where by who knows what, so I couldn't. Something that striked me weird was that the girl and the guy taking us to the Volturi seemed... alike. Not in personality or anything, but just their look, and how they did things.

The girl walked gracefully, yet she always seemed to have a stiff step, just like the boy. I was standing in between Emmett and Jasper, so I leaned over to Jasper and murmured, "Hey- who exactly _are _these people? I mean the basics."

Jasper was about to reply before the girl piped up in an annoyed, tense tone. "I am Jane and that is my brother, Alec. We are part of the Volturi."

Did she really think I didn't know that she and he were in the Volturi? Seriously? "Well _obviously_, geez who did you think I thought you work for? McDonald?"

I heard a low growl and grinned. Mission acomplished. Emmett leaned down to my height, which, per se, wasn't that much farther down than he was, and he murmured, chuckling slightly, "Max, I don't think you should mess with them."

"Eh, it'll be fine." I shrugged and Emmett chuckled, standing up straight again.

There was this one hole we had to jump down- that was kind of fun... We walked through a gross, smelly, dark old tunnel for a few minutes, and let me say, if they take tourists down here, I can't imagine how this city got such great reviews. Although a city doesn't really _get _reviews, does it?

"Here we are," Alice said, and I started worrying about her. She was getting slightly jumpy... What was it with these Volturi guys that made them so... intimidated?

The room opened up beautifully, I must say. But a certain person caught my attention. An old guy with pitch black hair that was slightly spread back came up to us, his eyes locked on me. They were filled with greedy curiosity. It made my bones freeze, as is on lockdown.

He turned his head to Carlisle a tiny bit, not taking his eyes off of me. "I assume this is Maximum Ride?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Tell me, what makes you so special?" Aro asked in a silky voice. I was about to reply honestly, and actually tell him. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie smirk and I almost knew what she was thinking.

_That wimp. _Or _not going to rebel now, are you? _Or _yeah, you're a bird, a chikin! _

No way was I going down without a fight.

Aro's right eyebrow rose when I didn't reply. "Do you speak, child?"

"Yeah," I snapped, making his eyes widen slightly. "What's it to you?"

"No reason..." He murmured. "Like I asked before, what about you reserve a place in the Cullens' hearts?"

"I never said they liked me. I'm like a bad case of the cold," I grinned, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw blondie open her mouth to make a remark, but I beat her to it.

Turning to her slightly, I sighed in a bored tone, "Oh shut it, blondie."

Her mouth hung open as she remained speechless and dissed.

Aro was smiling feintly when I turned back to him. "What is it about you...? You've got this aura... Where are your parents right now?"

"At home, where else?"

"Hm..." He murmured. "Do you have siblings?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Are you-?"

"Ugh! What are you, the papperazzi?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. Grinning, I slowly circled the amused Aro. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane nudge Alec with an irritated expression. I used the same tone Aro had when harassing me. "Hm... what is it about you...? What is it that makes others so petrified of you? I must say... I don't see it."

Aro's expression was calm and amused, and it reminded me of Jeb. I had this sudden urge to strangle the blood sucker to bits.

"Why are you so cold towards a friend?" Aro asked, smiling irritatingly.

I ground my teeth. "Why are you so open to people who you just met?"

He nodded impressidly. "I suppose you really do have a bad temper? And wings...?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I said. "I suppose you really are as annoying as can be? And more...?"

Aro laughed, not at all purturbed.

"I do not mean to sound rude or offensive, but I would appreiate it greatly if you could show us your gift."

"Gi- gift?" I stuttered in anger. "You call being a freaking experiment a _gift_? You're insane! What went wrong in your anchient old brain? I was tested on for mere amusement- to see if they could make wepons! I am a wepon, for crying out loud!" I wished I hadn't said that out loud.

Aro's eye brows rose. "Experiment? Tests? Wepons? You must be misfortunate."

"Listen up, old man," I closed the gap between us in one big stride, bringing my face close to his and pointing my index finger at his nose. "I am the meaning of misfortune. Not only for me, but others, too. I've been to hell and back and to hell again. I picked up on some things there. Never trust anyone. If you're going down, take someone with you." I prepared for my punchline. "And never, _ever _cooperate." With that, I spun on my heel and strode out of the room, and underneath the hole that lead to the city streets. Without hesitation, I jumped up and, smushing my wings against the walls of the hole, managed to make up to the streets. Apparently we'd been down there a long time because it was so sunny and hot out you could pour liquid metal in a bowl and call it a half circle in less than an hour.... That didn't make sense. But seriously, I was frying in my jeans.

I didn't care that I left the Cullens to face whatever Aro had in mind. In fact, I was so pissed at Aro I was seeing red.

I went straight to the airport and bought a ticket, after getting my windbreaker from the apartment. The lady at the counter could tell I just wanted to get out of Volterra and back to prize USA.

* * *

Alec Point of View

I wasn't listening to what Aro had to say, but I was watching the girl, Maximum Ride, intently. Her expression changed to things around the same concept. Irritation, annoyance, anger, frustration. I was baffled to see that every expression looked beautiful on her.

No!

I'm not supposed to think that way. That is a disgrace. Like I said before, Felix does this. Felix is the one who does that. Not me. I couldn't. It just wasn't me. What would Jane think if she noticed me fancying this... wonderful demon? Was she sent here for God's amusement?

Jane noticed my staring and jabbed me in the gut with her elbow. In her eyes I saw confusion, disbelief, recognition, and anger. But the anger was toward Max. Not me. She was worried about me that was all.

I turned back to the scene before us without giving her a second glance, and I thought I saw hurt in her eyes when I peeked again. I didn't want to hurt her. She was my sibling.

I watched as Max got a fuming look on her face and her velvet voice filled the room.

"Gi- gift?"

I wondered why she was stuttering. Was she nervous? Was she scared? She didn't seem it.

"You call being a freaking experiment a _gift_? You're insane! What went wrong in your anchient old brain? I was tested on for mere amusement- to see if they could make wepons! I am a wepon, for crying out loud!"

A wepon? Why would she say that? She did seem to hate Aro far more than Bella ever did. And Aro almost killed Edward. Well... almost killed him twice... I suppose...

Max fleed from the room and my insides clenched. Leaving already? Why? Not yet. It was too soon! What was I to do?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I stood and watched her go, and as my dead heart was drying with shame, I felt something wrap around my arm. Jane was clinging to me with a victorious look in her eyes. I was slightly irritated, but didn't let it show.

One thought made my dead heart shoot a pulse of hope through my veins.

_We'll see her again. Aro seems interested in her. I'm sure of it. We'll see her again soon. _I'll _see her again soon... _

**

* * *

**

Just gotta say something real quickerz!  
I MADE 100 REVIEWS! OVER A HUNDRED! YAY!  
I'm a total freak for being this excited, but I swear, when I saw that amount of reviews, I screamed and fell backwards out of my seat. Seriously. I freaked. That is how much your reviews mean to me.

**Do you like how I made the whole Alec/Max thing going on? Not really there yet still seeable if you squint.  
I like how I've shown it. Alec, being the emotionless one, liking a girl with wings.  
It's a twist and a long shot but I like it. **

**Oh, and by the way.......**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	22. He's Back: Part 1 of 2

**Max Pov**

I sat on the plane, angrily glaring out the window. Thankfully, I'd gotten a window seat, so I was staring out at the puffy clouds. I dreaded going home to Mom and Charlie. What would he say once I came home without his daughter? He'd think I was the one who took her to Volterra and then abandoned her. What would Mom say? What would the flock say? What about Ella? I wondered where the Cullens and Bella were then. I probably shouldn't have left them... But Aro was _really _getting on my nerves!

The little _ding _signaled I was back in Forks, Washington. It was light out, and I was so tired I could sleep on the plane. But I had to face Mom. I was no coward.

Having no bags, I stood and walked to the front of the plane. One of the flight attendants stuck out his arm and stepped in front of me. I slung my jacket over my shoulder. We'd landed and were parked next to the air port, and we'd hooked on to that metal bridge. So why couldn't I leave?

"What?" I snapped at the attendant.

"You cannot leave yet," He said in a heavy English accent. "You must sit back down."

"We're parked at the gate, and I want to get off." I stated, pushing the attendant aside and throwing open the door. I stepped out and into the metal gate, turning back to the shocked and angry attendant. "Later."

I proceeded out of the gate and past all the confused faces watching me. I looked like a rebel with my black windbreaker slung over my shoulder and my mean I've-just-been-through-hell-piss-me-off-and-you-die look. Thankfully, people took that as an invitation to completely avoid me. Thank god.

I got out of the airport and ran into the woods. I took off a few miles away and headed home as quickly as possible. A cop car was in the driveway, and I mentally groaned, snapping my wings in mid air and landing perfectly, driving my knee into the ground a little bit. I walked up to the house and contemplated wether or not to open it or ring. I shrugged, walking right in. I met a worrying sound of sobbing.

I walked into the living room and saw my mother, Ella, the flock, and Charlie all sitting around. Mom, Ella, Angel, and Nudge were sobbing and the boys all looked, well, surprised and disbelieving. No one noticed me walk in.

"Mom..." I murmured and all heads shot toward me, everyone gaping. "Mom... don't cry. I'm fine." Seeing Charlie jump up and look out the window frantically for Bella, I hung my head. "She... wanted to stay in Italy for a few more hours. To see a few bookstores and art exhibits. She's fine. I promise."

Charlie angrily stomped over to me, glaring at me closely. "I don't care if you promise. Where is Bells?"

"She's fine." And I said the only thing I thought of saying first. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking her to Italy. She wanted to see it and I had a meeting with some people there. The Cullens came to make sure Bella would be fine, and they're with her. Carlisle and Esme are there, too. Bella is fine."

"How do you know if she's fine?" Charlie bellowed. "What kind of teenager are you?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Don't say that! If you were sorry you would've brought her back!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie was silent and he closed his eyes, and said in a stiff, angry murmur, "Go to bed. I don't want to see you right now."

"I'm sorry," I said, but for a different reason. "I'm sorry but I don't think making me go to bed will solve aything. Say what you want to say, Charlie. Nothings holding you back."

Charlie looked at me as if I were insane. He shook his head and made his way to the staircase. I watched in silence as the flock stared at me with some kind of emotion. Shame? Anger? Annoyance? Disbelief?

"Max..." At the sound of Mom's voice my head unwillingly turned to face her. "Max, how could you? We were so worried! Why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving instead of leaving a note? I thought you knew better, Maximum!"

"Mom... You wouldn't understand the pressure I was under in Volterra. The people I met aren't friendly. I was angry, so I left. Bella is with the Cullens, and she is fine. I garuntee the Cullens aren't easy to beat..." I almost smiled.

Mom looked furious. More angry than I'd ever seen her. And Ella wouldn't look at me.

"Mom, yell." I said, looking at the floor. "Yell at me. Get mad at me. Freak out at me. Punish me. I don't care."

There was silence before Mom siged angrily. "No. I'm not going to get upset because of you." She started to walk away but I grabbed her elbow.

"Why won't you give me the consequences I deserve?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Because I haven't been with you as much as Ella? Because you don't feel a reason to punish your daughter for acting out? For running away?"

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me getting upset, Maximum!" She yelled. I understood. It was because I wasn't like Ella. Because I hadn't been there for her when she had her birthday, or at Christmas or whatever. Right? Well, that was what I was going by.

"Fine," I said, dropping her elbow. My voice was dead, and my expression was even deader. I backed toward the door and mom stared at me cautiously. "Fine. If you won't treat me like a daughter, then I suppose I have no reason to be here. I came in search of a new family, but what I got was more like staying at a hotel. Bella will be home soon, and I won't be. I think I'm going to find Jeb, or something."

I opened the door and stepped out into the night.

I heard Mom calling my name. "Max! Come back here, Max!" I clenched my fists and jumped off the porch, spreading my wings and soaring upward. I flew to the La Push cliffs and dropped above the forest. I put my arms in an X over my face and fell to the forest floor, grazing some branches. I looked around and sighed, leaning against a tree. I slid down it and put my head in my hands.

What was I thinking, running off like that?

"How am I going to fix this...?" I murmured.

"That's a good question."

I lifted my head and gasped. No. No. He wasn't really back! I'd killed that guy! Now he was here. Standing in front of me with fire in his eyes. His teeth were bared and a low growl escaped his lips.

My lips parted and I breathed his name...

**_

* * *

_**

(To be continued in "He's Back Part 2".)

**

* * *

**

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**I know I don't have to do that anymore, but it's just so gosh darn fun! ;D **


	23. He's Back: Part 2 of 2

"_Omega?!_"

He grinned at the sound of his name on my horrified lips.

"You remember?" He sneered. "How unpleasant. I picked the time you were most weak to strike. Apparently that is now."

He was right. I was in no shape to fight him. I was tired and weak. Not that I'd ever admit that...

"Weak? Ha. I'll beat you _again_." I snickered. His lips curled.

"Fine, then, come on." He seethed. "Let's fight."

I gulped but smirked and got to my feet. I crouched into a fighting pose and he mirrored me as we circled eachother.

I thought I saw a pair of yellow eyes peeking out from the darkness behind Omega, but dismissed it and looked back at Omega who was-

-flying through the air at me.

His fist collided with my jaw and my head jerked sideways, blood spurting from my clenched teeth. I turned on him and kneed his gut, knocking the wind out of him. I swung my leg up and stabbed my foot into his chest, shoving him back into a big oak tree.

He quicky countered, dropping onto the ground and kicking my feet out from under me. As I fell, he kneed my stomach and punched my temple. I rolled off to the side and choked on the blood that was gushing out from my head and mouth. Omega stood over me and kicked my head to the side with a steel toed boot.

_Where the hell did that come from?! _

"I beat you, Max," He sneered. "Say good-bye."

"You couldn't beat me if you tried, moron," I snarled, jumping up and punching his jaw. He doubled over and I kicked him in his... well.... You know. Anyway, I watched as he fell to the ground. I kicked his jaw to the side, and then did it again, and once more. His eyes were closed and I figured he was out cold. My exhaustion took over and I stumbled to the ground, breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes and thought about how we'd always joked how the great Maximum Ride would die. Most said I wouldn't.

Man, I wish they were here to see me. My thoughts became fuzzy and I couldn't reopen my eyes. I couldn't move. I could barely think.

I guess this was what death felt like.

* * *

**R&R and R&R**

**R&R and R&R**

**R&R and R&R**

**R&R and R&R**

**R&R and R&R**

**R&R and R&R**

**R&R and R&R**

**And don't forget...**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**:) Thank you. **


	24. Stranger

**3****rd**** POV:**

* * *

Maximum Ride lay in the cold air, the slight breeze nipping at her unconscious form. Her bleeding had stopped and the stranger who watched the fight occur was sitting in awe.

_Such grace as a fighter... _the stranger thought. _What they say about her is true. I wonder how trusting she is.... That _is _my mission... to see how close to her I can get. Also to bring her back to the School. The tests there are horrid. Most definitly not legal. Yet who am I to judge? I am a mere tool of destruction. I have no say, even if I wanted. _

The stranger shrugged and stood, slowly making his was into the darkness, away from Maximum.

At the Swan household Bella walked in the door quietly while her Edward slipped into her room. The lights were out and no sound was heard. Bella crept up the stairs, being careful to step over the creaky step, and quickly hustled into her room.

"Hi," Bella whispered to Edward, who smiled in response. But he stopped to listen to the dreams of others, and was baffled.

He listened to the blind boy in the room next door.

_I wonder how long Fang plans to stay here.... Oh well... Where did Max go? I hope she's okay... Why didn't Fang let us go after her? I mean, I know she needed to cool off and all but she might've hurt herself. _

Edward moved to the youngest boy.

_Attach this wire to this circuit... then what? Hm... _

Odd... Edward moved to the second oldest boy. The dark one.

_I'm worried about Max. I hope she didn't get hurt at all, like Iggy said. God... why didn't I just let Iggy and I go keep her out of troube? If she isn't home by morning... What will the younger kids think? _

Edward furrowed his brow and moved to the second oldest girl. The African American one.

_Ooh, I want to go shopping with Ella tomorrow! That would be SO fun! We could get new shirts... Oh, and I need a shower. A nice hot one. I seriously stink. _

Edward grimaced and moved to the younger girl.

_What if she's hurt? What if she was kidnapped by the School? Oh, no! Fang didn't let us go, though! No. Wait, Angel, Max is strong. She wouldn't go down that easily.... _

Edward sighed, moving to Ella Martinez.

_Ugh, I can't sleep. Wonder where Max went? What did she mean, '__Yell at me. Get mad at me. Freak out at me. Punish me. I don't care.'? Did she mean that?__I don't think she did..._

Edward's curiosity burned, and he moved to Valincia Martinez.

_I am so worried about Max. She left me again. Why would she do that? And she _still_ isn't home! Is she _trying _to make me worry? _

Edward moved to Charlie.

_Maybe I was too rough on Max.... But did Bella even come home? I'll go check... Just making sure... _I heard Charlie get out of bed slowly.

"Edward?" Bella touched her boyfriend's arm worridly. "Edward, are you alright?"

Edward's mind came back to the present and he stared into Bella's chocolate eyes. "Be right back, love. It's Charlie." He slid out the window silently and heard Charlie come into Bella's room, who had gotten into bed.

"Hi, dad," She whispered. Edward felt the relief in Charlie's thoughts.

_She came home. And she's okay! Max was right... _

"Hey, Bells," Charlie sat on the bed with her. "Why did you run off like that again? Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"That's what Max said..." Charlie sighed. Edward was getting irritated. What happened? Why wasn't Max in the house? Where did she go?

"What do you mean? Isn't she here? What happened?" Bella's voice was low yet frantic.

"Nothing- well, actually, something...." Charlie murmured. "You see, Valincia got upset at Max- actually, she _didn't _get upset at Max, and that made Max feel... unloved? Maybe, I'm not sure. You have to ask Ella. I went to bed right after asking where you were..."

"Did you ask or did you freak out at her?"

"The second one..." Charlie sounded guilty.

"_Dad!_" Bella hissed. Charlie grunted and got up.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Bells; just... get some sleep... okay?" Charlie walked over to the door and out of it, closing it softly.

"... Okay, Edward, he's gone," Bella whispered, going to the window.

Edward climbed back up and sat next to Bella's bed.

Bella really was exhausted. In less than five minutes she had drifted to sleep and Edward had climbed out of the window after leaving a note on the pillow next to her head.

It read:

_Bella,_

_I went to go find Max. If I'm not here in the morning then that is why. I either haven't found her or she is in trouble. Don't worry; I won't let her get hurt._

_Carlisle was worried about her and the Volturi, as you know, were coming here to see her again. _

_Edward_

Edward set off with his fellow vampires, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle to find Max while Jasper and Esme stayed home to watch the household. Following Max's scent was tough, considering she had been in the air most of the time.

But they were determined to find her. Once they did, they met Max's limp body and were instantly worried. What had happened?

**_

* * *

_**

R&R

**_R&R_**

**_R&R_**

**_R&R_**

**:)**


	25. The Winning Loss

Stranger POV:

* * *

I left Maximum soon after the fight. She had won and lost, at the same time. But her grace and prescision in the physical quarrel was simply stunning.

I could've beaten her in less time than that other useless experiment. My strength was ten times her's. I was simply better. Well, maybe not _simply_.

As I walked, I thought about how the school had sent me to this town to lure Max back to the School. Easiest mission yet. Her eyes held trust only someone who knew how to play his cards right could gain. To me, missions are simply like a game of chess. Nothing too hard, or easy, at that. I had to move the right way, and I had to talk about the right things. I was cunning. Who could blame me? It was grafted into my DNA, and I was only in the world to complete it. I had no experation date, and I could change my form as easily as a snake who sheds skin. One second I was a blue eyed, chubby, little blonde with a squeaky voice, the next minute I was tall, sunkissed, grey eyed, black haired boy with a scruffy voice. It was simply my choice. I would even pose as a female, if needed.

At the moment I was pale as the vampires Maximum was befriending. I had golden eyes, such as theirs, and light brown hair that draped over my eyes. My voice was deep and constricting, making every person I talk to hypnotized in a mild state of –preferrably- amazement and awe. I decided to test it out.

I had gotten to Port Angels and was headed toward a group of squealing teenagers.

I tapped one of the girls's shoulders and smiled dazzlingly.

"Excuse me," I said in the crooning voice. Some girls eyes widened and they giggled in sync. I continued. "I'm new here, and I seem to be lost. Tell me, which city am I in at the moment?"

The girl I spoke to had rosy cheeks and wide, brown eyes. Her blond hair trailed down her back like a river of gold. Her voice was like a gentle lullaby. "Um, you're in Port Angels."

I smiled wider. "Thank you so much."

She opened her full lips, closed them, and opened them again. "W-would you like to, um, go to dinner with me? I can, erm, I can help you with wherever you are headed." She blushed, quickly adding, "Sir."

Kind... Gentle... Frail.... Not like I was actually considering it. I was sizing her up. Nothing to be ashamed of if I let her down roughly. "You aren't my type."

Her face fell completely and she gasped quietly. "O-oh," She turned back to her friends, giving me a quick "Sorry for bothering you." Before breaking down in sobs. I turned and walked away stealthily. That was boring. Life was so boring. Nothing to do... Well, this Maximum Ride would be a little too easy to trick, but I would have a little fun.

I _did _look quite like a vampire in this disguise... Might as well befriend them, too. Gaining the enemy's trust is important in the art of con.

**

* * *

**

3

**rd****POV:**

* * *

Esme carefully lifted Maximum Ride as her and her family flew through the woods at mind blowing speeds. At their home, the doctor father, Carlisle, started to work on her head wounds.

Every Cullen in the house asked the same unspoken thought.

_What had happened to Max? _

Edward Cullen noticed the sun starting to loom over the world and cursed, rushing out of the house and gracefully climbing into his love's window. He looked at her peaceful face and smiled to himself, grabbing the note he had written and crumbling it, stuffing the useless piece of paper into the pocket of his coat. Bella Swan shifted in her bed, tossing her body to the side unconsciously. Edward thought she looked like an angel, with her hair spread out on the pillow like confetti and her fair skin seemingly glowing in the dark. The sunrise was beginning and Edward seated himself at a rocker in the far side of the room, waiting.

Back at the Cullen household, a groan filled the spacious building, catching the attention of each member of the family.

"Urg..." Maximum Ride moaned, putting her hand to her head. "Ouch...."

"Max?" Carlisle asked, who had been working on a gash on her leg, a foot below her knee. "Max? Are you alright?"

"No..." She groaned, trying to shift into a sitting position before crumbling back on the couch in pain. "Gah... That hurt.... I am _not _okay..." Her head pulsed with pain and she ground her teeth.

"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked, worridly putting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah," Max hissed as her head scorched in agony. "Sure."

She tried sitting up again, which proved sucsessful.

"Well, I saw Omega and we fought. That's about it."

"Who is Omega?" Esme asked, sitting next to the couch.

"Another experiment, but we're _enemies. _He apparently survived last time we fought, but I'm pretty sure I got him this time..."

"'Pretty sure'?" Rosalie grumbled.

"_Shut up!_" Max clenched her fists, making the dry cuts on her knuckles ache.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and flounced upstairs.

Max grumbled something about her being a pain and the reason for cancer. Carlisle chuckled, working on more of Max's injuries.

_All I can say, _Carlisle thought slyly. _Is that I am thankful that Max's injuries aren't bleeding anymore. _

_

* * *

_

**Read and REVIEW! I love your support! Keep reviewing! :) **


	26. Surprise for Youz!

**Okay, I've had a lot of confusion about last chapter. "What is 'Rd POV'?" Well, Microsoft sucks. I originally wrote 3****rd****POV, but they made the three and the "rd" seperated for some reason. **

**Also, I know my chapters are getting TERRIBLE! So I've decided to surprise you with this chapter. You'll see the surprise at the end, but NO LOOKING AHEAD! I seriously want you people to look at the surprise and scream at the computer "WINGED GUARDIAN I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU! WHY?! I HATE YOU!" Ha ha ha, yup. That's what I want your reaction to be. So get readin' folks! ;) **

* * *

Max POV!

I hated being cooped up inside the Cullen house.

Did I not like the Cullens?

No. I liked them very much, as a matter of fact.

Did I not like their house?

Are you kidding me? I'd love this house.

Was I just grumpy?

Don't even go there with me right now. Seriously. One Rosalie is enough, thanks.

Okay, I'll stop stalling and tell you why.

It was because I didn't like not being able to go home and apologize to my mom, and just make everything okay again. I wanted to make it all right. Keeping the quarrel hanging in the air was killing me. I couldn't let my mom go on thinking I abandoned her like I'd been abandoned so much. I needed to get out of here. But I couldn't. Because I had a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and my head was aching.

"You are in no position to move around a lot, Max, I'm sorry." Carlisle had uttered with an apologetic sigh. I'd taken it very well, but my paranoia was gnawing at my saneness.

I'd replied with a simple "Can't you drive me there? I need to see them, Carlisle."

He had simply shaken his head and smiled, his apologetic sigh the equivelant of his smile. I wanted to rip something. Like a pillow.

"No way," Edward flashed me a warning glance as I snuck a peek at the pillows on the couch. "Not unless you want to buy us another one."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, just _one pillow_."

"That will help how, exactly?" He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed, craning my neck to see the ceiling and glaring at it as if it had offended me greatly.

"What is it with you, Edwin?" I knew his name, but irritating him was just too irresistible.

"_Edward_," He growled, I didn't look away from the ceiling. "And what do you mean?"

"You seem to hate me for some weird reason."

It took him a moment to reply, but when he did, he murmured in an injured tone, "You think I hate you?"

I looked into his eyes and shook my head. "I _know _you hate me."

"But I don't..." He whispered, before shaking his head vigorously. "Max, I don't hate you. I'm just worried about Bella."

"Clingy, much?" I sighed, looking back at the ceiling.

"Why do _you_ hate _me_?" He retorted, and I snapped my head back down to snarl at him, which made my head pound.

"You _know _I don't hate you!" I gritted my teeth. "If I _did _hate you, however, it would be because you hate me."

He rolled his eyes and left me in the living room alone. I sighed and looked out the window, fiddling with the bandages on my head. After a while, Alice numbly walked in the room and sat on the couch, her eyes looking my way, but not at me. They were distant, and her expression was slowly forming horror.

"E-Edward!" I gasped. "Carlisle! Its Alice!"

They came in immediately and I tried getting up, but gasped again when my ribs burnt in pure agony. Carlisle quickly helped me sit down while Edward tried to get Alice to come back to the present.

"Don't move, I said..." Carlisle murmured, almost chuckling. I pushed past him, muttering "I'm alright," to him before kneeling in front of Alice, ignoring the pain.

"Is she okay?" I murmured to Edward, who looked at me in horror. "What?"

Apparently, Alice had come back that moment and looked at me with the same expression Edward wore.

"What?" I asked impatiently. "What is it?"

Somehow, I knew what they'd say. It was about something I had no way of preventing, but something that was coming all too quickly.

"Max," Alice whispered. "You're going to die!"

**

* * *

yup yup!yup-pity! Yup sequel! That is where my Story ENDS! That's right! Enough reviews and I'll make a DATa-**

**But if I **_**do **_**make a sequel, I promise I'll put the most effort into it as possible!!! **

**R&R for my Sequal! :) **

**I need at least five good reviews begging for a Sequel and I'll start on it. **

**Mu-ah ha ha, I'm just that EVIL! **

**Oh, yeah, and thanks for reading! I REALLY appreciate it! A LOT! **

**Biez!**


	27. Sequel

**_Okay! My new sequal is Up UP UP! For those of you who wanna check it out, its called 'There's Always a Reason.' with the first chapter 'Lies and Secrets are different' posted. _**

**_Hope you like it, and thanks SO MUCH for reading my story. Thats all I ask, is that you read it and experiance it._**

**_So thank you all for the Totally Fantasticular reviews, and I hope you read my Sequel! _**


	28. Loaderingering

My Sequel should've posted by now, so go ahead and search for it. If it doesn't come up, try again in an hour or so and see if its there. It should be. For search my Sequel's name is "There's Always A Reason". If there are multiple with that title the first thing you'll read for the summary is "This is a sequel for Max Can Never Get A Break". :)


End file.
